Better Together
by Sofia13
Summary: I'm watching you with her, thinking I had you. How was I ever so dumb? Boy I should've known that you're the one. Now I understand that we're better together. Cabbie one-shot.


It was just another normal day at HA in sunny southern California. The air was warm outside and the sun was shining. The gang was all at Tori's locker like they normally were, discussing weekend plans.

But something was out of place.

Their cheery red headed friend was not there rambling about unicorns and rainbows like she usually was. Instead she was by herself in her locker consumed in her phone.

On her pink coated lips was a frown instead of the usual bright smile and her dimple on her left cheek was hidden.

"Hey Cat!" Tori hollered to get her attention.

When she lifted her head from her phone and saw all of her friends by the Latina's locker calling her over, she simply sighed and walked way.

"She's acting weird…" Tori frowned.

"Weirder you mean. She's already pretty weird." Jade smirked.

"Jade." Beck spoke in a warning tone.

The Goth shrugged not really caring. Robbie, who had been pretty quiet until now, left the group of friends walking in the same direction as Cat did earlier.

"Where are you going?" Tori asked.

"I-I remembered I had something to do. Bye guys."

The curly haired boy walked around school until he heard her voice. Perking up instantly, he followed the sound of her soft voice and made his way to an empty classroom. He opened the door carefully and peeked inside.

"Why can't you pick me up? Pleasey Sam? I'll do whatever you want for a whole week if you come get me." She talked to her phone.

"A month!" She shouted. "A year!"

Her face fell and she detached the phone from her ear. Whoever it was that she was talking to, had just hung up the phone in her face.

"AHH!" She jumped when she spotted Robbie by the door. "Robbie, you scared me!"

"Sorry!" He squeaked. "I just wanted to check up on you."

He entered the room closing the door behind him and walking over to the girl.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry." She smiled half-heartedly looking at her shoes.

Before he could say anything else, the bell rang and people started to fill the classroom. He knew something was wrong but couldn't figure out what was upsetting her.

_3 days later_

_Cat and Robbie were studying for an upcoming exam in Robbie's house. Cat needed some tutoring and Robbie was more than happy to help his favorite red head._

_"I think I got it?" She handed her notebook to Robbie uncertain about the resolution of the math problem._

_"Yeah, you got it!" He cheered._

_"Yay! I understand math now!" She excitedly looked at the next question frowning moments after. "I don't understand math again…"_

_Robbie chuckled closing his books._

_"Let's take a break then. Are you hungry?"_

_"Yep." Cat closed her books as well following Robbie to his kitchen._

_"Humm…let's see…" He thought out loud going through his pantry. "We have chocolate chip cookies, we have chips, we have cereal bars…"_

_"Whatever you want Robbie is fine." She sat on the kitchen island stool. _

_"Chocolate chip cookies it is then." Robbie settled walking over to the girl and sitting next to her._

_"Want something to drink? I have orange juice in the fridge."_

_"Sure." _

_For a few minutes they ate peacefully until Robbie got a text. Cat watched him as he picked the phone, read the text, smiled in an odd way and typed quickly a reply. She was intrigued by it because Robbie was blushing slightly, which was weird._

_"Who are you texting?" Cat asked trying to get a peek before he shut it off and put it down._

_"Oh, just Gabriella." He said dismissively failing to hide his smile._

_"Gabriella?" Cat asked in disgust. "CowWow Gabriella?"_

_"Yep." He nodded proudly. "She texted me yesterday asking me if I wanted to go out with her this weekend. She's been texting me the plan for our movie night."_

_"And you said yes?!" She asked in outrage, her mouth comically hanging open and her chocolate brown eyes wide._

_"Humm yeah?...Why?" Robbie looked at her confused by her sudden burst._

_"Oh I don't know, maybe because she's a gank!"_

_"Cat! Gabriella is a nice and sweet girl. She's not a gank."_

_"Robbie Shapiro, do not defend her! You know what? Take your stupid cookies and go on your stupid date. I don't care." _

_Cat stormed out of the kitchen and out of the house leaving a very confused and perplexed Robbie behind. Not three seconds later Cat was back inside, her cheeks still red from her anger._

_"I forgot my stuff." She stated going to his room to get her backpack. _

_When she made her way back downstairs, Robbie was still in the same place looking like an idiot, completely clueless of what had just happened. With one last nasty glance towards the boy, Cat left his house._

The day rolled around as Cat tried to avoid her group of friends. Their attempts at getting her to talk about what was bothering her all failed as she told them it wasn't anyone's business.

But by lunch time, they got their answer. The group of teenagers was sitting at their table, discussing how Cat's behavior was a little suspicious, when suddenly someone tapped Robbie's shoulder.

"Hey!" He cheerily greeted the tanned brunette.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your lunch but can we talk for a second?" Gabriella asked him sweetly.

"Sure!" He stood up following her to a more reserved corner.

The four teens left at the table were rather surprised by this. They knew Robbie had taken Gabriella to the Cow wow but they didn't know they kept in touch with each other, especially after everything that went down that night.

Cat chose the perfect time to come out, pleased that Robbie wasn't sitting with the rest of their friends, thinking he decided to go eat somewhere else. But her happiness soon fell when she noticed Robbie in a corner with the Spanish beauty.

"That…that bitch!" The petite girl gasped enraged. "Ughh!"

Her food was slammed in the table before she turned around and walked away startling the gang. They sat there confused at what they had just seen until Jade broke the silence.

"Do you think Cat's jealous?" She asked, slightly amused, nodding over to Robbie and Gabriella.

"I'll never figure out those two." Andre shook his head.

"Maybe we should go see if Cat's alright? She seemed pretty upset." Tori showed concern for their over-sensitive friend.

"She'll live." Jade commented, losing interest in the subject.

* * *

The group dynamic had lost its balance for the last week. Cat spent most of her time hiding from her friends and their questions, Tori wanted to know what was going on while the boys tried to convince her to stay out of it and, most shocking of all, Robbie was now in a relationship with Gabriella according to TheSlap.

Apparently, their date the weekend before had gone really well and they became an item right away. Tori thought it was a bit suspicious but knew better than to question his word.

"This is all wrong." The Latina whined when the gang was by her locker like usual waiting for the bell to ring.

"What is?" Beck asked.

"Why do you care?" Jade snapped at her boyfriend.

"This!" She threw her hands in the air. "Robbie is probably sucking face with a girl we barely know. Cat is god knows where. It's just doesn't feel right."

"Tori's got a point." Andre agreed. "Lil' Red and Rob need to solve whatever it is going on between them."

"I think I have an idea…" The brunette grinned.

"The last time you said that, we ended up in jail in Yerba. Forget it Vega." Jade harshly said, sipping her coffee.

"But Jade, we have to do something!"

"_We_ don't _have_ to do anything. We all know that your ideas are not the brightest so do us all a favor and stick to your awful acting and mediocre singing. If you quit that too, the world would be grateful as well."

"Why do you love to crush my dreams so much?!"

"Dream crushing feeds my soul."

"Huh. I'd always wondered what feed you dark existence."

"That and caffeine." The Goth added.

"Whoa," Andre suddenly said, his gaze fixed on a couple by the vending machine. "Guys, look."

"Is that… Is that Gabriella?" Beck asked watching his friend supposed girlfriend making out with another guy.

"Ah!" Jade laughed. "I knew no one was stupid enough to date Shapiro. He made it all up, I bet."

"Jade! This is not funny. We have to tell Robbie!" Tori gasped.

"I'll gladly tell him." The pale teen announced before spotting Robbie and calling him over.

"Jade! He'll be crushed! We have to break it down to him gently-"

"Hey guys!" The ventriloquist greeted his friends.

"So Robbie," Jade started an evil grin on her lips. "your girlfriend seems to be enjoying herself sucking face with blondie over there. How does that feel?"

"Jade!" Tori glared at her, sometimes, friend scolding her for being so cruel. "Robbie…I'm sorry."

"Humm…yeah…I-It's fine." He awkwardly glanced at the pair making out like there was no tomorrow."

"If you want, we'll totally kick that guy's ass for messing with your girl Rob." Beck offered, Andre quickly nodding in agreement.

"It's okay guys. I-I knew about this from the moment we started dating."

"What do you mean?" Tori curiously raised her eyebrow.

"Gabriella…she asked me if I could fake-date her to make her ex jealous. I guess it worked."

"Why would you do that?" Beck asked confused.

"Because, I…she did the same for me when she went to the CowWow with me." He confessed too embarrassed to look anyone in the eye.

"Wait…are you serious?" Jade spoke in a serious tone as Robbie nodded shamefully. "That's even more pathetic than being cheated on."

"Jade." Tori warned her again. "So, you're cool with this?"

"Yeah. We had a deal. I agreed because I owned her a favor."

"Do you realize that Cat wants to rip that chick's head off, right?"

"Why?" He innocently asked Jade as the girl rolled her eyes.

As if on cue, the girl with the red luscious locks made her way down the hall trying to go unnoticed. However, she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Gabriella with the unknown boy.

"How could you?!"

The gang turned their heads to see Cat confronting Robbie's pretend girlfriend.

"Oh, chizz's about to go down." Jade smiled.

"Excuse me?" Gabriella turned to the smaller girl.

"How could you do something like this to Robbie?! You gank!"

"Okay, maybe I should interfere now." Robbie said going over to Cat.

"What are you talking about? I knew you had some problems but I never realized how crazy you actually were."

"Oh, that's it you little-"

Cat launched her herself to the girl in front of her, ready to rip her pretty hair out of her head.

"Okay, feisty pants" Robbie said grabbing her by the waist as she kept flailing around trying to get away. "There's no need to be violent."

He was struggling to keep a grip on Cat so Beck and Andre decided to help him out. They took Cat to an empty classroom, away from Gabriella in an attempt to avoid a murder. When she calmed down, they let go of her.

"I think you and Robbie need to talk Lil' Red." The musician told her.

"I-I don't think there's any need for that…" She stuttered awkwardly.

"Cat, please just listen to what Robbie has to say, okay?" Tori sweetly replied wanting this misunderstanding to be cleared soon.

"Kay…"

Robbie watched as the gang left and then glanced at Cat who was sitting in a chair looking at her lap.

"What the hell was that out there?"

She squealed, surprised by the sudden noise, but her anger returned when she processed his words.

"The gank was kissing another guy! Don't look at me like that!"

"Cat, stop calling her that!"

"Why are you always defending her?!"

"Okay, calm down. There's been a little misunderstanding. Gabriella never cheated on me because…we never really dated."

"What are you talking about?" She sighed in frustration.

"I owned Gabriella a favor so she asked me to fake-date her to make her ex jealous so I said yes. But she didn't want anyone to know so that's why I didn't tell you or the gang."

"Wait a minute…You and Gabriella weren't really dating? It was just all an act?" Cat was shocked.

"Yes. It was all an act." He smiled.

Cat's mouth was open in a perfect "O" shape as she tried to process everything he just said. After a few seconds, she snapped and the anger was back so she started hitting him.

"Ow! OW! Cat! Sto-Stop that! Ow!"

"How could you do that to me?!" She said while smacking his arm.

"I didn't do anything! I swear to god, I didn't do anything! What are you talking about?! OW!"

"You made me think you stopped liking me you jerk!" She yelled as she stopped hitting the curly haired boy. "

"What?" He looked at her dumbfounded, rubbing his abused arm.

"Ughh! You're so stupid!" She groaned walking to the door and trying to open it.

However, the only exit from the room was locked. The gang must've locked the door to force them to talk.

"Hey! I'm not stupid." He said, feeling a little hurt.

"Just…forget it." She muttered giving up on trying to open the door.

Instead, she sat in a table, her back to Robbie, with her arms crossed and an angry look on her face.

"Not going to happen. What's the matter?"

"Leave it Robbie."

"Cat, just tell me!" He said exasperated.

She got up to face him, furious beyond belief.

"What's the matter, Robbie, is that you started dating a girl so she could get her ex back, completely disregarding my feelings about it. Why didn't you ask if it was okay with me?"

"Why would I ask you? I don't need your permission to do anything." He said irritated.

"It's not about permission Robbie. Is about respecting the other person! Didn't it cross your mind I wouldn't be okay with this arrangement?"

"And why would you care in the first place?!" The boy snapped back getting frustrated with her irrational behavior. "I don't own you any explanations, you're not my girlfriend."

Those words stung her heart more than it should. He was right. She was not her girlfriend so he was free to date, or in this case fake-date, whoever he wanted. The girl hung her head and went back to sit in the table.

"I'm not, it's true. I…I'm sorry for being stupid. You own me nothing."

"Cat…" He sighed sadly, sitting next to her. "What's all this?"

"Nothing. Forget it. I should go now."

The girl got up as Robbie eyed her curiously.

"How are you going to do that? The door is locked, remember?" He asked as she made her way to the window.

"I'll just go through the window. Sikowitz does it all the time. Should be easy."

"Cat, we're in the third floor."

"Cats always land on their feet. It's scientifically proven!"

"I highly doubt that. Besides, I think you're just trying to change the subject." Robbie gave her a knowing look as she cursed him for being smart. "You wanna talk to me now? Please?"

"Fine…" She sighed. "I…"

"Yes?"

"…I was really hurt that you started dating the gan- Gabriella." Cat confessed in a tiny voice.

"I told you. We were not really dating!"

"Still! It hurt to think you had moved on…You don't get it Robbie."

"Then explain to me. Please?" He took her hand giving it a hopeful squeeze.

"I know I haven't been fair with you lately. I just…I'm afraid to ruin things between us and…I thought we had something special. I thought you understood I wanted to take things slow-"

"You never said anything about it to me Cat. How was I supposed to know you even…liked me that way? You- you ran away after I kissed you!"

"I was shocked with that kiss and didn't know what to do! It's not easy to have feelings for your best friend. If things go wrong not only do I lose a boyfriend but also my best friend…"

"And it didn't occur to you that I would like to actually know this?" He smiled at her trying to get her to look him in the eye.

"I thought I didn't have to tell you…you always seem to read me like a book. I thought it was pretty obvious."

"It wasn't…I thought you were just being friendly and kind-hearted. I dunno."

"Shouldn't you be the smart one of the two of us?" She teased, now comfortable enough to look at him.

Robbie chuckled and shook his head before he looked back at her. He could stare at those chocolate baby browns of hers for the rest of his life and not get tired of it. As she got self-conscious of his staring, her cheeks turned pink.

"I never knew you felt that way."

"You're the nugget in my ChickenMc, remember? The peanuts in my butter…"

"Jesus Cat…" He ran his hand through his curls.

"W-What?" She hesitantly asked, a bit afraid of what would come next.

"How did we get into this mess?"

"Everything is cleared now, right?"

"Cristal clear kitty." He grinned.

"So…you want to give us a try?" She asked hopeful.

"I love our friendship and I don't want to ruin it either but…"

"But..?"

He put a finger under her chin, tilting her head slightly just like he did back at the dance and gently placed his lips over hers. It was the same slow and tender kiss only this time, Cat didn't run away. Instead, she hugged the boy tight and kissed back with a passion he had never felt before.

Without letting go of each other, Cat positioned herself in his lap, straddling him. He cupped her right cheek lovingly as their tongues collided, the so long repressed feelings coming to surface.

This was right. As much as their friendship meant to them, this couldn't compare. And so, all of Cat's insecurities and doubts were swept away as he kissed her, his love sinking into her lips and into her heart.

"I think we're better together." He finally replied back.

* * *

**A/N: Hi :) I'm back with a one-shot!**

**So, something's been upsetting me for a while. I feel like the Victorious fandom, especially Cabbie, is slowly dying. There are a lot of people quitting of Fanfiction or retiring and it's been worrying me cause the next couple of months are going to be very busy and I'm off to college in the fall so I'm afraid I'll have no time for fanfiction anymore…**

**It's just really discouraging to see so many people giving up on this fandom. It makes me wonder if we should just move on too. Let's try to keep this fandom alive, shall we?**

**Review and favorite please :)**

**xo –Sofia **


End file.
